


Naked bodies that seem porcelain

by Azariel



Series: Wings [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fallen Angel Stiles Stilinski, Jennifer solo es relleno, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con las manos temblorosas poso las yemas de los dedos en la piel del castaño sintiendo y delineando los estremecimientos que su tacto caliente le provocaban a la piel desnuda. Cerro los ojos un minuto llenándose con esa sensación, la respiración de Stiles lenta y acompasada a la suya, sus alientos cálidos uniéndose entre el espacio que les separaba; los volvió a abrir cuando las manos de Stiles se colocaron sobre las suyas en sus costados, manteniéndole así, anclado a él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked bodies that seem porcelain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaileDC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/gifts).



> Mientras Daina me abría la puerta al fanfic Sterek, MaileDC me empujaba a seguir con American Prince. Una historia que me fascino desde el primer momento y de la cual no me arrepiento de haber leído. Le doy las gracias a Maile por deleitarme con sus historias, por inspirarme y hacer que me sienta en una montaña rusa de sentimientos cada que la leo.  
> Gracias por las historias escritas y por escribir, esto es para ti, espero y te guste. y también gracias todos lo que me leen y siempre andan dejando kudos :3.

Abrazo sus rodillas hundiéndose más en el agua de la bañera rebosante de burbujas azules que emanaban el olor a lirios y lavanda que le mantenía calmado.

El dolor de espalda cada vez desaparecía junto con las plumas, en ocasiones despertaba con las sabanas manchadas de sangre y todo dándole vueltas. Abrumado por despertarse en una cama desconocida perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba, sus alas.

Llevaba tres meses en tierra, con Derek, y aún le costaba acostumbrarse.

Seguía sin poder contener las lágrimas cada vez que recordaba la caída.

Su cuerpo estremeciéndose aquella tarde por primera vez frente a él, los sollozos chocando contra el pecho de Derek mientras sus manos se hacían puños sobre la tela de su camisa.

Aún podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Derek mientras lo abrazaba, lo seguro que se sentía escondido en su pecho y lo avergonzado que se sintió minutos después cuando se separaron y Derek le miro de una forma extraña.

Cerro los ojos dejándose cubrir por el vapor del agua intentado así disipar los recuerdos de como su corazón había comenzado a brillar pero en el mismo instante había perdido de vista el color del corazón de Derek.  
*  
*  
*  
***FLASHBACK***

_-Eres un ángel- murmuro Derek por décima vez mientras le pasaba la camisa por la cabeza para colocársela adecuadamente._

_-Si…bueno...lo era- respondió mordiendo sus labios ocultando el rostro al terminar de pasar sus brazos por entre la tela, intentado ocultar la tristeza, lo que fue inútil ya que Derek la podía oler, eso junto a la desesperación._

_-Pero tienes las alas- apunto el lobo señalando donde unos minutos antes se extendían los huesos rotos con plumas rojas y blancas._

_-Pronto no las tendré- insistió el castaño llevando las manos a los hombros tocando con las yemas de los dedos la piel blanca que sobresalía por sobre el cuello de la camisa.- Además, estas ya ni siquiera pueden llamarse alas- inquirió al último con un hilo de voz._

_-¿Y que pasara cuando las pierdas?-pregunto el lobo mirándole fijamente. Stiles se estremeció desviando la mirada._

_-Posiblemente muera-_

_Derek jamás imagino que esas palabras encenderían un interruptor en su cabeza que le gritara que no podía permitir eso. Algo dentro de él retorciéndose de angustia._

_-Co…como estas tan seguro-La voz le temblaba y tal vez Stiles no le conociera de siempre pero Derek parecía de ese tipo de personas que nunca titubeaban, y que por su expresión seria no decía más de dos palabras o lo necesario, pero bueno, ahí estaba el moreno haciéndole un interrogatorio con la voz titubeante._

_-Los ángeles caídos ya no pueden regresar, no tiene como tras perder las alas- la respuesta le supo agría. De cualquier forma no quería que Stiles regresara de donde viniera, pero tampoco quería que muriera._

_-Debe haber algo- comento de forma segura mientras tomaba su chaqueta del perchero y salía dejando al castaño solo en el loft con las únicas palabras:_

_“No tardare”_

_A Stiles le dolía mucho no saber que pasaría después de perder sus alas, no estaba seguro si de verdad moriría, solo no quería irse a ningún lado en esos momentos, estando ahí se sentía tranquilo a pesar de estar perdiendo la vida. Su otra vida._

_Tras investigar en bibliotecas e ir con Deaton, amigo de su madre, Derek no había encontrado mucho hasta que se topó con Scott McCall, su beta._

_Este iba a acompañado por Isaac, el rubio que se había mudado hace poco a Beacon Hills, o eso le había dicho a todo aquel que no era un ser sobrenatural, pero la verdad era que Isaac había aparecido de la nada. Así como Stiles._

_Derek les insinuó sobre los ángeles y a pesar de que Scott estaba sorprendido por ver a su alfa actuando casi normal- casi, porque seguía mirándole como a un caso perdido cuando no entendía de qué hablaban- Isaac le conto que el si creía en eso, pero que no creía que murieran al caer. Esa fue exactamente la respuesta que Derek interpreto como que Stiles no moriría, y aunque en lo que decía el rubio había algo que no le sabía a verdad lo dejo pasar porque ya tenía lo que quería y pronto se lo diría a el castaño._

_Cuando llego al loft se encontró con Stiles preparando algo de comer, y cuando asombrado le pregunto si sabía lo que hacía recibió una mala mirada por parte del ángel que solo se limitó a responder._

_“-Se todo sobre Humanos y lo que hacen, conozco cada palmo de este planeta, así que sí Derek, sé lo que hago-“._

_Si no hubiese sido porque el chico ya no se veía triste ni olía a sal no le hubiera dejado responderle tan altaneramente._

_Pero igual aquello le saco una sonrisa que oculto cuando Stiles le miro. Y para sonrisa la que Stiles mostro cuando le contó que no moriría si perdía las alas._

***FINFLASHBACK***  
*  
*  
*

En todo ese tiempo de convivencia Stiles no había salido del loft, Derek le traía todo lo que se le antojaba y si no hubiera sido porque a veces le miraba como si fuera matarle por algún comentario Stiles diría que Derek lo mimaba demasiado.

Meses donde Derek descubrió que Stiles era más hablador cuando entraba en confianza y que le hacía sentir humano.

Que despertaba sentimientos en él que creyó muertos después de sus romances fallidos. Pero que no demostraría por miedo a perderlo.

Prefería desatar tensión en sus encuentros con Jennifer Blake, druida de otra manada cercana, ella de alguna forma sabía como tratarle. Pero aún en la intimidad con ella sentía que algo faltaba, y cada vez que la besaba y recorría su piel se imaginaba que eran otros labios en forma del arco de cupido –irónico sabiendo que el dueño de ellos era algo así-, la piel nívea moteada de lunares y los ojos avellana mirándole curiosos e inocentes.

No era como si les compara, porque él sabía que Jennifer era una víbora doble cara y Stiles era exactamente… un ángel. Pero si había algo de ellos dos que era igual y tal vez la única razón por la que Derek seguía acostándose con ella, era su piel blanca, piel de porcelana que donde en una solo era el color, en el otro era el sentimiento de que si lo tocaba este se rompería cual muñeco de porcelana.

Por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en Stiles, en lo que despertaba en él y en lo mucho que le gustaría demostrarle que si aquellos a quienes les dio su amor y confianza le hirieron él podría remediarlo, él lo querría el doble y le daría su vida por hacerle saber que el amor no solo era sufrimiento. Le daría su vida por regresarle sus alas.

Pero no podía, no se animaba a hacerle saber lo que sentía, y menos después de que la culpa y el sentimiento de traición lo golpearan por haberse acostado con aquella mujer como si su lobo ya le fuera fiel a ese ángel desastroso.  
*  
*  
*  
La habitación estaba en penumbra cuando Stiles cruzo la puerta, sin encender la luz se acercó a la cama para tomar la ropa y vestirse. Al terminar de colocarse los calzoncillos se detuvo mirando por la ventana, en el cielo los tonos anaranjados y rojos coloreaban los árboles que se bamboleaban suavemente por la brisa. El atardecer era su parte favorita del día, bueno también lo era la noche llena de estrellas que veía las ocasiones que no podía dormir.

Derek una vez le había comentado que el amanecer también era precioso, pero él había dicho que jamás había visto uno, así que no lo sabía. Derek entonces le había mirado de tal forma que sintió como su pecho se calentaba y sus labios y dedos cosquillaban por tocarle.

Mientras contemplaba la vista prometió algún día atreverse a hacerlo, tal vez cuando vieran el amanecer juntos.

-Stiles- la voz de Derek a su espalda le tomó por sorpresa dando un saltito en su sitio.

Aunque la luz estuviera pagada podía ver perfectamente el cuerpo de Stiles, la forma en la que se movía su tórax al respirar, como se sonrojaba su piel en algunos lugares y en el reflejo del vidrio pudo encontrarse con su mirada.

-Me has asustado- acuso el castaño sin girarse pero reteniéndole la mirada al lobo a través del reflejo.

No pudo responder, la boca se le había secado al sentir como le cosquillaban las manos por querer tocar al ángel, y como si este fuera un imán atrayéndole se acercó sin pensarlo hasta estar un paso a su espalda, lo suficientemente cerca para que Stiles sintiera el calor del cuerpo de Derek en su piel desnuda, lo justo para que Derek escuchara el corazón desbocado del chico y oliera su vergüenza combinada con excitación.

Las sensaciones que le rodeaban llegaron a marearle al tomarlo por sorpresa, no creía que Stiles se sintiera atraído por él y mucho menos que en ese mismo instante no le importara mandar la moralidad a la porra con tal de tocarle.

-De...Derek- musito Stiles con la voz floja mientras se giraba quedando más cerca al lobo. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y los lunares que decoraban sus mejillas, cuello y pecho parecían brillar ante los ojos verdes de Derek.

La imagen que tenía enfrente le estaba volviendo loco, pero no de deseo, solo quería tocar y besar y abrazar, solo sentir que no le podía romper. Y al igual que su instinto cambió también lo hizo el olor de Stiles, pronto se encontró con un aroma dulce que le llamo a sentir.

Con las manos temblorosas poso las yemas de los dedos en la piel del castaño sintiendo y delineando los estremecimientos que su tacto caliente le provocaban a la piel desnuda. Cerro los ojos un minuto llenándose con esa sensación, la respiración de Stiles lenta y acompasada a la suya, sus alientos cálidos uniéndose entre el espacio que les separaba; los volvió a abrir cuando las manos de Stiles se colocaron sobre las suyas en sus costados, manteniéndole así, anclado a él.

La luz que entraba por la ventana ilumino el cuerpo de Stiles tornando su piel naranja y rosa.En ese momento se dio cuenta que no quería tocar otra piel ni besar otros labios que no fueran los de su ángel de porcelana.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero y les haya gustado y bueno me parece que debo aclarar algunas cositas.
> 
> 1.-Isaac y Scott no están juntos  
> 2.-Como ya dice en los tags, Jennifer solo es relleno, tal vez solo salga en el siguiente o quizás no.  
> 3.-El titulo es de una canción. (esto no se ni porque lo digo :P ).  
> 4.-Al final no se besan, no aquí por lo menos, así que en el siguiente esperen ese beso *_* !.
> 
> De nuevo gracias por leer, y cualquier cosa comentenlo o igual pueden reclamarme, se aceptan jitomatasos.  
> Maile espero de verdad te guste, sino igual esperare a que me linchen. Saludos y besos.


End file.
